


Segue

by ahunmaster



Series: Ghost AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Handless Masturbation, Light Angst, Masturbation, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Piano, Thousand Year Old Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus is conflicted on his thoughts for Tailgate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segue

**Author's Note:**

> Musical Terminology
> 
> Segue - go on with what follows

He was playing again.  Cyclonus had stopped playing the new music Tailgate had gotten for him to play his usual lineup.

 

It was soothing.  He had played these so many times before they came to him naturally.

 

He didn't know if it was helping or not.  But it had been so hard before to focus on the new music.

 

The pianist had no idea what was happening to him.  He had been playing one of the new pieces, a soft, romantic one, when he happened to think of Miss Tailgate.

 

She had mentioned this was one of her favorite's to listen to.  The passion, the excitement, the rapid crescendos-

 

It had made it difficult for him to concentrate.  He kept thinking of Miss Tailgate.  Probably because of the music and all.  But he didn't need that now, he just needed to focus on the music-

 

He almost lost the tempo, quickly correcting himself.  He had never done that before.  At least not in a long time.  He just needed to focus...

 

But all he could see was Miss Tailgate.  Her first time seeing him, frightening to see another being sitting at the piano.  Her first time watching him perform a piece.  The first time she sat next to him to play with him.

 

Cyclonus didn't even realize his breath was getting ragged.  He was trying so hard to play the music right, but he just.  Couldn't.  Concentrate.

 

Miss Tailgate giving him the first piece of new music he had seen in forever.  Miss Tailgate's hands under his as he showed her how to play a hard part on one piece.  Her focused face when she performed a hard piece for him.  Her smile when she played it well.  Her gentle, kind, loving-

 

His hands slammed down on the keys for the final note, a long and drawn out note utterly unfitting for the end of this piece.

 

But Cyclonus didn't seem to care.  Not that he did.  He thought he could feel sweat on his face, his dead lungs caught in his cold throat, his hands shaking.

 

His pants were so tight.  And so wet.  He didn't- He didn't know what had just happened.

 

Had he-?  Had he just-?

 

Cyclonus made no move from his spot.  He stayed there the whole night, in utter shock and confusion.  It was only when the first rays of light from the morning came that he finally disappeared.

 

END


End file.
